


God Bless The United States Postal Service

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: God Bless [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Smut, balthazar is perfect, fluff-ish, gabriel is rude for reasons, lucifer is precious, sam is nice and the best, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps getting his jerk of a neighbor's mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless The United States Postal Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidamMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MidamMoose), [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> This is a [ prompt](http://theflagofheaven.co.vu/post/105310135989/holiday-prompt-gifts-because-this-semester-from) fill on the tumbles.
> 
>  
> 
> _AU! We actually can’t stand each other but for some reason we talk everyday._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing Sabriel, so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Not edited because it is currently 5 a.m. and I'm a lazy turtle.

Sam panted a little bit as he got his mail from the small metal box after his morning jog.

_Two cards, one from Adam and another from his mom. Three different postcards from the newlyweds, Dean and Cas. Advertisements, his phone bill, and…_

Sam groaned. The building really needed a new mail person. If he had to deliver one more letter to the jackass across from him, he was moving.

His good mood from running had quickly dissolved into annoyance that was rolling off him in waves as he made his way to the third floor and knock firmly on the dark brown door.

Sam’s foot tapped impatiently as he waited for someone to answer.

His hand was poised to knock again when the door flew open and an older, tall, blonde man answer.

“Hello there, darling. It’s not my birthday, so for what reason are you pounding at our door like a bloody barbarian at eight o’clock in the morning.”

“Is Gabriel here?” Sam asked and ignored the English man’s attitude.

“Uh, yeah. What do you need?”

“I live next door and this is the third time this week I’ve gotten his mail. I’ve never seen you before and I’d rather give it to him personally.”

“I’m sure he’d like that as well,” the blonde said suggestively as he laughed, “Come on in. I’m sure he’s here somewhere.”

The blonde just swaggered into the apartment and left Sam to his own devices.

“Oh Gabriel!” he sang out as Sam stood awkwardly in the front hallway.

“Coffee?” The blonde shouted from the kitchen.

“A-are you asking me?” Sam shouted back lightly.

“Of course, who else would I be asking?”

“Balthazar, what the fuck are you shouting for? It better be a good-” Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam.

Sam tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help it.

Gabriel was bare save for a pair of red silk boxer and Sam didn’t know how to react. His body knew how to react, but his mind couldn’t seem to catch up fast enough. For the past month he’s had to come in contact with his off putting neighbor nearly every day. Gabriel was a smartass with a hot temper whose attitude always seemed to be directed entirely at Sam whenever he dropped off the mail. Despite him being a complete asshole every time they talked and him being the exact opposite of Sam’s type, the taller man couldn’t help but feel attracted towards the spitfire that lived next door. Sam started to wonder how he could be so attracted to someone he couldn’t stand for more than five minutes, but was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of a question directed towards him.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here again?” Gabriel asked angrily as a pink flush spread from his chest to his neck and face.

“I, uh, got your mail again.”

Gabriel grunted and nearly stomped towards where Sam was standing and silently put his hand out.

Sam faltered a little bit, but eventually managed to hand over the envelopes that were for the shorter man.

“Great. Anything else? I’ve got shit to do.” Gabriel said impatiently.

That was the last straw. Sam was fed up with being the helpful neighbor.

“Uh, yeah, a fucking thank you might be nice. I didn’t have to bring it to you… _again_.”

Gabriel scoffed, “You’re right, you didn’t.”

Sam clicked his tongue in annoyance – they seriously needed to get a new mail delivery person – as he checked his watch.

“Shit! I’ve got to go. Tell your boyfriend I’ll have to take a raincheck on the coffee.”

Gabriel’s stuttered before he could get a response out, but by the time he could Sam was already slamming the door shut, the apartment rattling with the aftershock of the force.

“Good lord, and I thought I was a bastard.”

“Not now, Balthazar.” Gabriel warned.

“Oh hell yes, now! What was that all about? You could cut the tension with a fucking paper clip. Who is that?”

Gabriel sighed as he took a sip of coffee, savoring the luxurious flavor and aroma before talking to his cousin.

“His name is Sam, lives next door, hates me, obviously, and the mail person we’ve had for the last month keeps giving him my mail. That’s it.”

“Right,” Balthazar said, “that’s it, my arse. You like him!”

Gabriel scoffed as his body betrayed him and his cheeks grew hot.

“I do not. He’s too…too,” Gabriel faltered.

“Too what? Nice? Charming? Good-looking? Tall? Straight? Trust me, from the way he was practically devouring you just now, I doubt that’s true.”

“Good for me.” Gabriel admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

Balthazar sighed half-annoyed, half-concerned.

“Seriously, Gabriel, this needs to stop. You need to forget whatever fucking bullshit Kali put in your head. You need to stop thinking that way or you’ll never be happy. Not just with someone else, but with yourself.”

Gabriel nodded and dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink, the taste suddenly to bitter for him to swallow.

“Why don’t you whip up some of those red velvet cupcakes and take one over to ‘ole frat boy to apologize?”

“Apologize?!” Gabriel shouted, “He the ones who has been invading _my_ life for the past month.”

“Now you’re just being childish and rude. He was doing you a favor that he didn’t have to do and I’m sure that wasn’t the cruelest you’ve ever been to him.”

Balthazar crossed his arms and stared angrily at Gabriel.

“I’ve got to get ready.” Gabriel responded as he stomped off to his room, mail in hand.

“Make the damn cupcakes and apologize Gabriel. Before _I_ am forced to _intervene_.” Balthazar shouted as he went to the guest room.

“God, could this morning get any worse?” he asked rhetorically.

He received his answer when underneath his mail, was a letter addressed to Sam Winchester.

* * *

 

Sam was just about to leave when a light knock sounded at his door.

He grabbed his travel coffee mug, briefcase, and jacket before answering and nearly slammed the door shut when he saw it was Gabriel. Sam didn’t notice the letter or cupcake in the shorter man’s hands.

“What do _you_ want?” Sam said impatiently, still a little offended at their previous encounter, all of their previous encouters.

“You, uhm, accidentally gave me your mail.” Gabriel said _almost_ sheepishly as he held his hands out.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Sam took the envelope address to him from Adam, “My brother is in the military and this is the only way I can talk to him right now.” Sam smiled and looked skeptically at the boxed cupcake, “And what’s this?”

Gabriel’s silently cursed Balthazar who forced him to do this and was most likely listening with his ear to the door.

“U-uhm, an apology for being so rude earlier and uh, this past month. I’ve been a stressed and it isn’t a good look on me.

Sam eyes roamed over Gabriel’s body and the shorter man shifted at the direct gaze as Sam’s phone chimed.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late. Can we finish this apology later? I’m really enjoying it.” Sam smiled smugly as he shut and locked his apartment door.

Gabriel huffed as he leaned on the hallway wall, “Yeah well don’t get use to it Samsquatch.”

Sam’s smile grew wider at the nickname, “I don’t plan on it. I might get bored.”

Sam winked and asked, “I’ll see you later?”

“How else will I get my mail?” Gabriel asked as his bounced on the balls of his feet.

Sam’s looked like he was about to say something when a crash from Gabriel’s apartment cause both men to jump.

“Damn it, Balthazar.” Gabriel growled as he walked to his front door as it opened.

“Uhm, sorry to interrupt,” his gestured between the two men, “ _this_ , but you may need a new set of dishes.”

“Jesus Christ, Balth. You are a walking disaster.”

Balthazar just smiled and shrugged, “You still love me though?”

Gabriel nodded and looked to Sam, “Catch you later?”

Sam’s face shifted into a mixture of seriousness and something else Gabriel couldn’t pinpoint before he nodded and began to walk away.

“That looked like it went well.” Balthazar muttered.

“It was fine until you decided to break,” Gabriel stepped into the kitchen, “ _EVERYTHING!_ Balthazar you have five seconds to get out of the apartment before I murder you with a shard of broken glass!”

The blonde made it out in four.

* * *

 

Sam’s day was filled with court appointments, followed by three depositions, and a lost case. He didn’t even make it to his office until three in the afternoon. He pulled at the thin paper holder of the cupcake Gabriel had given him and took a large bite.

He groaned loudly in satisfaction as the rich, sugary goodness danced across his taste buds.

His day picked up from there and he and his partner and best friend, Luce, managed to make it out of the office by seven.

“You want to go get drinks really quick?” Sam asked as they walked to the elevator of their office building.

“Sorry, I can’t tonight, I’m meeting _him_.” Lucifer said nervously.

Sam smiled brightly, “What?! Man, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve taken your work for the day so you could be ready.”

Lucifer hummed, “That’s _exactly_ why I didn’t tell you. You’re too nice, Sam, always have been.”

Sam groaned, “So, uh, where did you meet him again?”

“Remember that trip I took to London six months ago?”

Sam nodded and looked to Lucifer to continue as the doors opened to the parking garage.

“Well we met at a pub, had the best sex I’ve ever had, and then I had to leave. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that he text me, I don’t know how he got my number, and told me he was visiting someone in the states and asked if he wanted to catch up.”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, I’m sure he wants to ‘catch up.’”

Lucifer punched Sam’s arms as they reached their cars.

“Maybe you should do a little ‘catching up’ with what’s his name.”

Sam sighed and tossed his briefcase in the backseat of his car.

“His name is Gabriel and I doubt that’s going to happen. _Ever._ ”

Lucifer gave Sam a patronizing look, “Really? Why would that be?”

“He’s just so…frustrating. I’ve never met anyone that makes me unable to decide whether or not I want to fight or fuck them.”

Sam cringed at his own language, but whenever Gabriel was brought up, he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Besides, I pretty sure he has a boyfriend, an annoyingly handsome one, and it looks like he just moved in or something.”

“I’m sorry Sam.”

Sam shrugged as his day caught up to him, exhaustion settling in his body, “It is what it is. Don’t let me bring you down though, have fun on your date with your mystery man.”

Sam got in his car before he could hear the name of Lucifer’s date.

* * *

 

After Sam picked up his favorite take-out, he drove home and headed up the stairs to his apartment.

He was unprepared to see Gabriel sitting outside his own apartment door, angrily texting on his phone.

“Locked out?” Sam asked tiredly as he walked to his own door, fighting back a yawn.

Gabriel looked up as shock, anger, and joy flooded his expression at the same time. Sam didn’t know how to take in such a powerful mix of emotion so he just stared.

“Uhm, no, I didn’t have time to give my cousin my spare key, so I mistakenly gave the jackass my only key and he’s apparently at some long lost love’s place or something, I don’t know, he wasn’t really specific. I don’t even know who the hell he knows here beside my family. Anyway, he just said he wouldn’t be coming back tonight and maintenance isn’t answering. Remind me again why I live here?”

“The friendly atmosphere?” Sam suggested with a crooked smile.

Gabriel stared before he laughed loudly and Sam fell in love with the sound and it was only the first time he’d heard it.

He unlocked his door quickly, “You’re welcome to come in and wait until you figure something out.”

“Uhm, sure. Thanks.” Gabriel smiled at Sam before he entered the apartment.

Gabriel’s words finally caught up to Sam as he placed the take out on his counter.

He tried for indifference as he asked, “So, Balthazar is your _cousin_?”

Gabriel smiled, “Yeah, that jackass is related to me, whether or not I like it.”

Sam kicked off his shoes, “Family is always like that.”

He moved to his fridge and asked, “Beer?” from behind the door.

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Sam slid a beer to Gabriel across the counter. He loosened his tie and finally started to unwind as he turned on the radio in the living room.

“I’m gonna go change really quick. Make yourself at home.”

Gabriel nodded and gave Sam a small smile before moving to sit on the large black leather couch in Sam’s living room.

Sam dashed to his room and quickly changed to his favorite pair of jeans and a soft black t-shirt. He made his way back out to his kitchen, took a large drink of liquid courage and began to unload the take-out before he took a chance.

“I have _way_ too much food here, if, uh, you’re hungry?”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m starving actually, the shop was so busy today, I barely had time to breathe, let alone eat.” Gabriel replied, exhaustion lacing his words.

“Yeah I hear you. The only thing I had to eat today was a cupcake.”

Gabriel’s cheeks had a slight pink tint when he asked Sam, “Was it…Did you enjoy it at least?”

Sam smile wide as he brought two plates to the counter, “Yeah, it was the best cupcake I’ve ever had. Do you make them a lot?”

Gabriel’s face lit up and Sam couldn’t look away.

“Yeah, you could say that. I own a bakery over on 57th, called –,”

“ _Heaven Sent?!”_

Gabriel’s face grew confused and he stared at the dumbfounded look on Sam’s face, “Yeah?”

“My office orders from there all the time! I work two blocks away!”

Sam laughed lightly as he finished putting the food on the plates, giving both men a little of everything.

“Wait, you’re the standing order of four dozen donuts and croissant twice a week?”

Sam smiled apologetically, “Yeah, we have a lot of interns.”

Gabriel’s expression and voice became softer, “Small world, huh?”

“Yeah, it is. Mind taking these plates in the living room? I’ll grab us more beer?”

Gabriel nodded and carefully walked the full plates into the living room.

* * *

 

Dinner passed with light and fun conversation. Gabriel was quick witted, funny, passionate, and charming and Sam…Sam was in trouble. Deep trouble. Their past encounters were nearly forgotten and Sam found himself more attracted to Gabriel than he had been before and he couldn’t stop himself for going after what he wanted. He had managed to migrate closer to Gabriel as the time passed and he couldn’t help but hang on to every word fall from Gabriel’s lips.

Lips that had stopped moving and were licked quickly in a sensual display of nerves.

“Thank you for dinner.” Gabriel said quietly, searching Sam’s face for a sign as to what was happening.

“You’re welcome,” Sam whispered back, eyes still locked to Gabriel’s mouth.

“I think I should ca—,” Gabriel words were silences as Sam crashed his lips against the smaller man’s.

Gabriel couldn’t move, think, or reciprocate. This was the only thing he wanted to do since Sam first knocked on his door a month ago, sweaty and smiling and handsome, but he couldn’t seem _do_ anything at all and then it was over.

Sam pulled away when Gabriel didn’t respond and quickly moved away thinking he’d made the biggest mistake and…

“Shit, I’m sorry. I thought,” Sam looked up to see Gabriel just staring at him in shock before he put his head in his hands, “I thought there was something here, but I, uh, guess not. I’m so sorry Gabriel.”

Gabriel knew this was his chance, fight or flight. He could hear Kali’s nagging, belittling voice in the back of his mind, but a louder voice, his own voice, was telling him to go for it, to hold on and never let go.

He slowly shifted forward and grabbed one of Sam’s large, warm hands.

Sam’s head shot up when he felt a hand wrap around his and he looked to Gabriel who was wearing a shy smile.

“It’s okay Sam. You just surprised me. I think there’s _something_ here to.”

Sam smiled brightly at Gabriel and shifted his hand so their fingers intertwined.

Gabriel shuffled closer to Sam and leaned in, “I-I’d like to try that again, if you want?”

Sam nodded sheepishly and moved forward, his lips gently melting into Gabriel’s, who responded quickly this time, giving Sam back everything he was getting.

Sam moved his other hand around Gabriel’s waist and pulled the short man closer to him, wanting to feel everything that had been just out of his reach for the past month.

Gabriel gasped at the possessive hold Sam had on him and gasped again when Sam’s tongue slid against his own, effectively taking him apart in mere minutes. Gabriel moaned, his skin quickly becoming too hot, and climbed into Sam’s welcoming lap.

“Sam,” he whispered reverently into the Sam’s hair as the taller man attempted to render him speechless from the way his was attacking Gabriel’s neck.

“Gabe,” the man responded and rolled his hips against Gabriel’s own causing a heighted pulse of pleasure to shoot through both of their bodies.

“Fuck, Gabe, do you want t—,”

Gabriel crashed his mouth into Sam’s and growled a husky, “Yes, _please_ , fuck me Sam Winchester,” into the other man’s ear before he was easily picked up. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and managed to make a dark, angry bruise on Sam’s collarbone before being pushed into the wall of a hallway or bedroom wall.

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?” Sam growled with a sharp, feral smile as he held Gabriel against the wall with his body, lips attacking his neck once more.

“Y-yes, but you wouldn’t have me any other w-AY! Jesus Christ, Sam!” Gabriel couldn’t help himself from crying out as Sam managed to pull his length out and begin stroking him quickly without Gabriel even having a chance to breath.

Gabriel took a sharp breath in and let out a deep moan of burning desire and satisfaction.

“God, Gabe,” Sam said between kissing every part of Gabriel he could, “Want you so bad…have since I met you…such an asshole…made me want you more.”

Gabriel could only kiss Sam back in response, words constantly failing him. He quickly wrangle Sam out of his shirt before removing his own.

“S-Sam,” he gasped out when the other man’s mouth kissed, licked, and bit nearly every part of Gabriel’s chest, “Please, I need…I need _more_.”

Sam growled, something animalistic and powerful, before moving them both towards the bed.

Gabriel was dropped onto the bed with a grunt before Sam was quickly ridding them both of the rest of their clothes. A moment later and Gabriel was in heaven. Hot skin covered Gabriel’s own and he completely surround by _Sam_.

Sam didn’t know where to start, he wanted to take his time, explore Gabriel’s body entirely, break him down and piece him back together, but more so he want Gabriel _now,_ the rest of him seemed to agree and he reached for the bottle of lube in his drawer quickly.

He slicked his fingers, pulled back from the fifth mark he was made on Gabriel’s skin and looked into the eyes of his asshole of a neighbor.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, please Sam.”

Sam smiled and leaned forward as his slick hand traveled down the planes of Gabriel’s body.

“Begging is a good look on you,” he whispered hotly into Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel’s smartass retort was ripped away from him along with his breath as easily Sam slid two fingers into his body.

Sam worked Gabriel open quickly, he own need forcing him to speed along. He slicked his long, thick cock before covering Gabriel’s sweat-slicked body with his own again. He lined his cock with Gabriel’s hole and look to Gabriel, who nodded, for assurance before sliding in slowly.

Sam let out a low, dirty moan as he worked himself inside a whimpering Gabriel. Sometime later he was completely inside Gabriel, sweat covering both of their bodies.

“Sam,” Gabriel brokenly gasped out and wriggled his hips, drawing moans out of both of them, “Fucking move.”

Sam braced himself on his elbow and smiled smugly, “Ask nicely.”

Gabriel huffed and shot Sam a “Are you fucking kidding me?” look.

Sam stared at Gabriel patiently.

“Sam,” Gabriel tightened his body’s hold on Sam’s cock, “Fucking move,” he wrapped his legs around Sam and pulled him in as deep as he could go, “ _Please._ ”

Sam let out a frustrated and desperate sound before slowly pulling out and slamming back in before Gabriel could adjust.

“Fuck!”

Sam was quick to set a brutal pace that turned Gabriel into a filthy, moaning mess. The powerful and precise thrusts were bringing him to the edge far faster than he wanted to.

“S-Sam, I’m clo-close.”

Sam moaned into Gabriel’s mouth, pulling away from the filthy kiss they’d been sharing.

“Me too. Fuck Gabe, look at you just take all of me.” Sam’s smug, sensual tone ripped an embarrassing squeal from Gabriel.

“You just can’t get enough. Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.” Sam wrapped his strong arms around Gabriel, doubling his efforts as he pulled the smaller man close, both men melting into each other as they neared the edge together.

“So good, Gabe. Perfect. Made for me. Made to take me.”

Gabriel could only hang on tightly to Sam and remind himself to breathe.

“So close. Come for me Gabe, need…need to see you. Come for me, please, _Gabriel._ ”

The sound of his name falling from Sam’s sinful mouth like a prayer ripped his orgasm from him like a part of him was leaving and entering Sam’s body. Sam followed seconds behind Gabriel with a long moan as he came hard inside Gabriel, filling his body.

* * *

 

It was a long time before either man moved, both enjoying the boneless euphoria that came from mind-blowing sex. Once it started to get cold and uncomfortable, Sam gently pulled out of Gabriel and went to the bathroom. He came back with a warm rag and carefully cleaned off Gabriel’s oversensitive body.

He threw the rag into a hamper and then just looked at Gabriel. Eventually, the staring became unnerving and Gabriel was going to ask what he was looking at when Sam’s phone rang.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but just pulled on his black boxer and walked out to get his phone.

“Hello?” he asked briskly as he looked back at the bedroom.

“Help me.” A familiar voice requested on the other line.

“Luce? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m…I think I’m in love Sam.”

Sam laughed, “With your International Man of Mystery?”

“Yes, he’s brash, charming, seductive, and abrasive. I might have to propose to him tonight.”

“Sounds like it’s going well, then. Hey, I never asked, what’s your future fiancée’s name?”

“Balthazar.”

Sam’s laughter burst out of him and he couldn’t stop for a full minute.

“It isn’t that ridiculous of a name, when you consider my own moniker, Sam.”

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath, smile never leaving his face.

“It’s not that, it’s just...I’ll tell you tomorrow. Have fun and don’t bring out the ring too early, you don’t want to scare him off.”

Sam hung up just as he heard the beginnings of Lucifer’s affectionate “Fuck you!” sound through his phone.

He walked back into his room to find Gabriel lying against his pillows and under his covers comfortably.

“What was all that about? It’s really late or early depending on how you look at it? You laugh like a hyena, by the way.”

Sam slapped Gabriel and pushed him away so he could climb into his bed.

“I do not and it was just my friend.” Sam shifted closer to Gabriel and moved to pull him into his arms.

“Oh, is everything okay?” Gabriel asked as he burrowed into the soft warmth of Sam.

“Yeah, it’s actually a really funny story.”

“Okay, tell me in the morning.”

“You sure, you might want to hear it now?” Sam said through a yawn.

“Yeah, I’m fucking sure. I’m exhausted.” Gabriel huffed out against Sam’s tattoo on his chest.

Sam laughed against Gabriel’s sweat damped hair and kissed him with a great amount of affection.

“Goodnight asshole.”

“G’night Samsquatch.”

The two men passed out before they could take another breath, wrapped around each other, as Gabriel’s mail was once again being delivered to the wrong box.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in me posting it, I'm nearly done writing a second one-shot for The Adventures of Balthazar and Lucifer.  
> Please let me know if it is wanted either on here or [here](http://theflagofheaven.co.vu/hunter_hotline#_=_).


End file.
